


sweet disposition

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Frottage, Omorashi, Watersports, i guess?, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"a date with lapis and peridot"</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet disposition

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy i really liked how this one turned out. still continuing off the long storyline from girls at the mall

“Oh my God, Lapis, no!” Peridot said, swinging her arms in front of her in a ‘that’s final’ motion.

Lapis frowned and sat on Peridot’s bed. “Aw, come on, Dot. Please?”

Peridot tugged at the hem of her black pleated miniskirt, trying to extend it just a little more. “Lapis, is it not enough that I am wearing this skirt for you? I feel exposed enough as it is, much less…” Peridot trailed off, blushing a slight shade of deep green.

“Without panties, you mean?” said Lapis, a coy smile tugging at the sides of her mouth.

“Y-yes, that!” Peridot said, turning around in a huff. She crossed her arms in an almost childish display of resistance, elliciting a giggle from Lapis. Lapis walked up gently to Peridot and wrapped her arms around Peridot’s waist. She kissed Peridot’s neck tenderly, eliciting a small gasp from the gem. 

"L-Lapis, don’t…“ Peridot whispered, but Lapis continued with increasingly long kisses up and down Peridot’s neck. 

"Come on, Dot…just for me? Please…?” Lapis murmured, moving to nibble Peridot’s jaw. Peridot moaned in spite of herself. 

It didn’t take long for her to break. “Fff-okay okay I’ll do it!” Peridot said, blushing and trying to wrest herself from Lapis’ grasp. “I’ll do it, fucking shit..." 

Lapis unwound herself from Peridot and clapped her hands together with a laugh. "Yesssss! Thank you Dot, I’ll make sure you don’t regret it." 

"Gonna be hard, I regret it already,” Peridot said. She turned around to Lapis, who had taken a seat back on the bed and was smiling expectantly. After a long moment of hesitation, Peridot sighed and grabbed the waistband of her panties, sliding them down her legs.

Lapis gave a long “oooooh” as they slid down and stood up as Peridot stepped out of them. Lapis hugged Peridot tightly and peppered her jaw with small kisses.

“Oh, thank you Dot, this is gonna be so much fun!” Lapis said, inbetween kisses. Peridot sighed and rolled her eyes before giving a quick yelp as Lapis grabbed her ass under the skirt.

“Can we just go get this over with?!” Peridot said, blushing a furious green. Lapis smiled and nodded, grabbing Peridot by the wrist and rushing out the door.

After an anxious walk to town, Peridot and Lapis arrived at their first destination: the Big Donut. Lapis pointed out a small table outside with two chairs.

“Here, let’s sit here!” Lapis said. She pulled a chair out for Peridot.

“C-can’t we sit inside?” Peridot said, looking around and tugging her skirt down again.

“Nope!” Lapis said, smiling.

Peridot groaned and sat down, crossing her legs and looking around. There were a few people walking up and down the boardwalk. Not quite busy, but still enough to make it embarrassing if Peridot didn’t stay vigilant.

Lapis moved to go inside. “I’m gonna get us something, okay? Stay right there!”

Peridot spun her head around. “No, don’t leave me here–!” But Lapis had already disappeared inside. Peridot fidgeted and looked around at the people walking by.

A few agonizing minutes later, Lapis came out with two milkshakes– both in the largest size they had, apparently.

“Here you go, Dot!” Lapis said, taking the other empty seat and placing a cup in front of Peridot. “I got sea salt caramel. You wanted cookies ‘n cream, right?”

Peridot nodded and grabbed the cup, grumbling into the straw. She hated how easily she could be bought off– if not with sex, then definitely with sweets. She took a long draw from the straw, the cloyingly sweet and cold concoction filling her mouth and easing her anxieties if just for a moment.

Before she knew it, she had drained the whole shake before Lapis had even finished half of hers. She placed the cup on the table and belched loudly, patting her now distended stomach.

Lapis snorted. “Beautiful,” she said.

“What?” Peridot asked, a tinge of dark green coming into her cheeks. “I said I’d wear this thing, not that I’d be _polite_ , or..."

“You’re fine!” Lapis said, laughing. “God you’re cute.”

Peridot, caught off-guard by the compliment, turned away in a huff again. Lapis gave another laugh and stood up, smoothing out her deep blue velvet-colored dress.

“Come on, you dope. We’re nowhere near done yet,” Lapis said, taking Peridot’s empty cup and pitching it into a nearby trashcan.

Peridot got up and resumed trying to keep her skirt as far down as possible, although now her full stomach made it a bit difficult for her to walk properly.

After the shake shop, Lapis took Peridot to the arcade. Much to Peridot’s disdain, Lapis kept her on Meat Beat Mania, a game involving wild movements and no ability to keep her skirt down. Worse than that, all of the moving had jostled her stomach around; the huge milkshake she had consumed was now making its way down to her bladder, and in a big way. 

After 20 minutes Peridot was crossing her legs not just to keep from flashing everyone but now to keep her bladder from leaking. It didn’t take long for Lapis to take notice.

“Dot, something up? You’re doing so bad now!” she said, shaking her drumstick controllers.

“Hnn. I just– can we take a break for a bit? My, ah, my leg muscles are getting weary,” Peridot lied. She pointed at the counter where Mr. Smiley stood, counting money in the register. “Plus, I think the arcade manager is catching on. Really, we should go.”

Lapis put both drumsticks into one hand and put a hand on her chin. “Hmmmmm…” she said, looking all around as if in deep thought. Peridot crossed and recrossed her legs while Lapis thought, bouncing up and down slightly.

“Lapis, please, I have t- I’m so tired, I mean.” Peridot said, pleading. If they could just get out of here, Peridot could go find some alley to pee in so she wouldn’t have to try her chances with public bathrooms, possibly crawling with humans all waiting to void their own bladders…staring at her…maybe seeing up her skirt…

Peridot shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. One step at a time.

“Oh, I suppose, Dot. I had somewhere I wanted to take you, anyway,” she said, grinning mischievously. Peridot frowned slightly. She didn’t like the sound of that.

Lapis began to run off, grabbing Peridot’s hand and dragging her along. Peridot yelped as she nearly felt herself leak and grabbed at herself briefly to hold on, and hobbled behind as best she could.

After a minute of running along the widest and busiest parts of the boardwalk, they came to the central plaza, where there was a giant fountain in the middle of a circle. Benches all full of tourists and citizens lined the outside of the circle, facing in. They began to walk in and to Peridot’s horror she realized that they were not going to find a bench to sit on, but the edge of the fountain.

Lapis sat down first, patting the seat next to her. Peridot crossed her legs and looked around, tugging at the hem of her skirt.

“Lapis!” she hissed. “No! Absolutely not! I am not sitting here and exposing myself to all of these humans!”

Lapis just looked up at Peridot, a coy smile on her face and her eyes half-open. She bit her lower lip only a bit, and again gestured to the seat next to her. Peridot found herself blushing again, a heat racing through her.

Peridot looked around and whined as she sat down, scooting in close to Lapis. The splashing water of the fountain wasn’t helping her hold on to her distended bladder, which she could feel filling more with each passing second.

Her legs were not crossed, as she dared not risk flashing someone for even a brief moment. Instead, they were pressed tightly together, so tight that it seemed coal could be pressed into diamonds between. Her legs bounced up and down in tandem and kept her arms folded in front of her.

Lapis again took notice. “You’re awful fidgety, Dot. You tryin’ to show everyone your butt?” Lapis said, bending her head over to get a better look.

Peridot said nothing, but just scooted herself back an inch and stopped bouncing her legs. She groaned again. If she could just cross her legs or do something to keep from leaking…There was nothing doing. She was going to have to say something to Lapis, and then try and find an empty bathroom.

“Lapis, I have to go, but I’ll be back,” Peridot said. She began to stand up, but Lapis quickly wound her arms around Peridot’s waist and pulled her into her lap.

"But I'm having so much fun!" Lapis said, laughing. "You might leave and not come back if I let you go!"

“Ahh-! Hey, no, I said I’d be back!” Peridot said, barely keeping herself from yelling.

“Tell me what’s wrong, first.” Lapis said, leaning in close to Peridot.

“It’s– I just want to go, I have to go, I have to…the milkshake, I…” Peridot said, her voice getting quieter with each word spoken. She groaned quietly, her bladder aching.

“Tell me or I won’t let you go…” Lapis said, whispering in a singsong voice.

Peridot mumbled something, wiggling in Lapis’ lap.

“Louder.”

“I have to– I have to pee, Lapis. Very badly. All of that milkshake, it hit me all at once, and I must go find somewhere to pee immediately. Please let me go,” Peridot said, looking directly at the ground. But Lapis’ arms did not loosen; in fact they only tightened around Peridot’s waist, making her whine and squirm harder.

“You have somewhere to pee, Peridot,” Lapis said, again beginning a series of small kisses on Peridot’s neck. “You know I can take care of it…Just let go.”

Peridot sighed at the new sensation of kisses but was cut off with a squeak as her bladder let out a small leak. She tried to wrest herself away, but her arms were weak as her heart beat wildly in her chest. Peridot felt the warm liquid soak into Lapis’ dress, but it dried in an instant as Lapis absorbed it through her skin.

“Oh, I felt that. Don’t resist it,” Lapis said, nipping at Peridot’s neck. “Just pee, right in front of all these people…Think of how relieved you’ll feel…”

Peridot bit her lower lip and looked up at the sky. Blue, she noted, a bright vibrant blue, just like the arms keeping her captive…She gave in then. She spread her legs out to straddle Lapis' thigh, then pressed the front of her skirt down so nobody saw anything. After a moment of worried glances around at the surrounding area to make sure nobody was watching, Peridot relaxed and began to pee.

“Haah! Ahh, ohh it feels so good…” Peridot moaned, fighting to keep her voice quiet. Lapis blushed as she felt the torrent of warm liquid hit her legs, and bit harder at Peridot’s neck.

“Oh, you did so good, you’re doing great…Keep going please, it feels so good for me too,” Lapis said, giving her neck a small lick. "You were really holding a lot, huh?"

Peridot shuddered at the combined pleasures twisting their way through her system. Her sensitive neck being assaulted by Lapis and the overwhelming feeling of relief as her bladder emptied itself, spraying into Lapis’ legs with a hissing noise. The fountain covered most of it, but Lapis and Peridot could hear it well enough, and right now it sounded like heaven to both of them.

The feeling of relief and arousal began to combine and give way to a heat building in Peridot’s clit. Her breathing quickened, and as subtly as she could she rubbed herself against Lapis’ velvet dress for the small amount of friction she craved.

“Dot! Are you getting off on this?” Lapis said, almost laughing in spite of the situation. “That’s…wow. Are you going to cum?”

Peridot was shuddering with the effort of not yelling in pleasure, of not just rocking her hips wildly as piss flooded out of her in front of so many people, where she could pee in front of so many humans and not have to suffer questions. She just nodded, not trusting her voice. Her orgasm was approaching fast, but she needed something…just a small kick to get it going…

Lapis picked up on it and leaned in to the achingly desperate gem on her lap. She only had to whisper one phrase before Peridot melted in her arms.

“ _Cum for me._ ”

With that, the electric bomb in Peridot’s clit went off, making her tremble and shudder, almost falling off of Lapis’ lap. She wanted to scream, but only bit her lip harder; hard enough to draw blood, which dripped green drops onto the ground.

Lapis kept a firm grip on Peridot as she orgasmed, keeping her from just falling over under the effort of it. After a few moments, her orgasm finally subsided, and another few moments after that Peridot finally stopped peeing.

Peridot leaned back, comfortably nestling into Lapis’ embrace. She nuzzled her neck slightly, breathing hard and trying to get her muscles back in some form of working order. Lapis kissed her gem and continued to hold Peridot until she got strength enough to sit back up.

“You…you planned that, didn’t you?” Peridot gasped out. “All of that, the milkshake, the arcade, the fountain…”

Lapis looked away, smiling. “I don’t know, maybe…” Lapis expected rage, but instead Peridot just nestled back into her neck.

“That was…really good…” she whispered. “It felt wonderful.”

“I’m glad,” Lapis said, smiling without a hint of mischievousness for the first time on the date.

Peridot looked around and shot up with a hard blush as she noticed that a couple people were staring with confused glances.

“Erm. We should– We should go continue this elsewhere,” Peridot said, getting up onto wobbly legs and grabbing Lapis’ wrist.

Lapis looked around. “Oh. Oh, yes, let’s go somewhere else. Your room or mine?”

Peridot blushed and leaned in close again. “I think…the alleyway behind Fish Stew Pizza will give us the best coverage…”

Lapis’ jaw dropped and she was the one to blush furiously now. She said nothing as Peridot grabbed her hand and quickly walked off to return the favor.


End file.
